1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to conformal electronic devices, and more particularly to a method of fabricating conformal electronics using additive-subtractive techniques.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The adoption of computer-based design, engineering, and analysis tools over the past 10-20 years has resulted in a tremendous acceleration in the development cycle of modern engineering systems. Modern engineering systems are lighter, smaller, last longer, are more efficient, and are far more reliable than their predecessors of even a few years ago. As a consequence, however, these very same engineering systems are becoming extremely complex, with the result that the costs involved to repair such systems, particularly for major component failures, are skyrocketing. Accordingly, the ability to monitor the health of vital engineering components in-situ and non-invasively in real-time is a vital capability that is needed for modern engineering system designs to be fully utilized, so that maintenance costs can be minimized, system health monitored, and major repairs scheduled for the most opportune times.
The sensor system should not disturb or alter any aspect of the system it is interrogating. However, after-market sensors, even if attached during the manufacturing process, can be unreliable, difficult to install, and may adversely affect component operation.
Electronic manufacturing with feature sizes in the meso-scale regime (e.g., about 10 to 1000 micrometers) often needs multi-step processes that include time-consuming photolithographic methodologies. The time needed between iterations can often be measured in terms of weeks. In addition, thick film electronics based on ceramic multi-chip module technology, including low temperature co-fired ceramic modules (LTCC-M) and high temperature co-fired ceramic modules (HTCC-M) generally need firing of screen printed pastes to moderate ˜800 C. for LTCC-M or high 1400 C for HTCC-M. The high temperature curing process gives rise to issues associated with mismatch in thermal expansion between dissimilar materials and can lead to premature debonding. This needs to be accounted for during the processing through careful tailoring of the properties of the layered materials. Current screen printing technology is inherently limited in its fine feature capabilities, with the line width being limited to 100 microns or higher.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method of fabricating conformal electronics using additive-subtractive techniques.